thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Graverunner Chronology
Category:Chronology Backstories Prelude: The Graverunners' Guild (Big Bad: None) Arc One: Blueprints and Backstabbing (Big Bad: Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth) Arc Two: Diva-Pocalypse (Big Bad: The Glutton, AKA "Diva") Interlude One Arc Three: Sanguine (Big Bad: The Sanguine Queen) Interlude Two Arc Four: Bloodgrut (Big Bad: Immanuel) Interlude Three Holy Heist, Take Two (Day 274: April 18th) * Vignette: Three's a Crowd: Day 274. Gavi goes to ask Josiah to marry her, so that she has someone to leave in charge when she dies. He agrees. * TRP: Goro and Morgan (Good Luck). Day 274. Morgan says good bye to Goro before leaving the Runners to their own devices. * TRP: Amari, Roddy, and Morgan (Don't Bite Me). Day 274. Before Morgan leaves, Roddy and Amari give her tea and well wishes. She promises to keep in touch with Roddy. * TRP: Jasper and Morgan (Malyshka). Day 274. Morgan tells Jasper about her plans to become a vampire. Jasper thinks that's badass. They decide to run off to Calisham together to find Morgan a sire. * TRP: Finch, Goro, and Jonn (Clay). Day 275 (April 19). Jonn gets into an altercation with a shopkeeper; Goro intervenes. Later, Goro defends Jonn to Finch, and tells Jonn to come to him for help if Finch ever hurts him. * Vignette: Finch: Systemic Catastrophic Atrophy. * TRP: Hansel, Goro, and Raef (Pact Help). Day 276 (April 20). Hansel shows off his wildshaping to Raef, and Goro helps Raef figure out how to use his new warlock abilities. Flirting occurs. * Vignette: What Do You Do With a Second Dad? Journal entry where Roddy rambles about his and Mishka's relationship, and how he wishes that Mishka was a father-figure to him. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Son Jail) Day 277 (April 21). After Mishka bails him out of jail, Roddy accidentally calls Mishka "Pops," triggering some awkwardness. * TRP: Larkin and Raef (Come and Get It). Day 278. Raef and Larkin discuss baby birds and weapons. * TRP: Finch, Larkin, and Raef (Business Partners) Day 279 (April 23). Raef goes to aks Larkin for a job with the Redbirds. She agrees and takes him to meet Finch. It goes downhill from there. * TRP: Larkin and Jonn (Worse Than Expected) Day 279 (April 23). Larkin tries to enlist Jonn's help in keeping an eye on Finch. It doesn't go well. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Fire-Breathing Bear) Day 280 (April 24). Mishka and Hansel have a sparring match. Hansel wins, and gets his favorite couch. Goro is enlisted to patch them up after, which he grumbles about. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Father Figure) Day 280 (April 24). Mishka goes to tell Roddy he didn't mean it earlier and he would like to be Roddy's other dad. * TRP: Gavi, Iomedae and Mask (Divine Spark) Day 280 (April 24). Iomedae and Mask visit Gavi in a dream. They tell her she's received a divine spark, and give her a choice. Go through the Gate and become a god, or Iomedae can take the spark and her cancer, and let Gavi live a long, happy life. Gavi chooses to go through the gate. * TRP: Finch, Goro, Jonn, and Larkin (Better Than Expected). Day 281. Goro and Larkin talk about the Jonn situation. They meet up with Jonn and Asya. It goes badly. After, they find Finch half-dead in his bunker. Goro performs first aid, then gtfo. Larkin and Jonn are left alone talking. It goes not so badly. * TRP: Gavi and Raef (What Comes Next). Day 282 (April 26).Gavi tells Raef about gaining a Divine Spark. They talk about family, and what might happen in the afterlife. Gavi says she'll try to help Gwydion. * TRP: Hansel and Gavi (Final Forgiveness). Day 282 (April 26). Gavi goes to tell Hansel about her new status as a pre-ascended goddess. He's salty about things. * TRP: Gavi, Goro, and Luci (Weird Dream) Day 282 (April 26). Gavi tells Luci and Goro about her impending godhood. Luci is sad. Goro gets a message from Mask. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Beach Proposal) Day 284 (April 28). Goro takes Hansel on a date as a cover for giving him a ring. They skinnydip, fish, and fend off some river pirates together. * TRP: Mishka and Sam (Calann). Day 285. Mishka goes undercover to kill a mercenary named Calann for Joan. He meets Sam along the way and they chat briefly and sort of help each other, as Sam is also there to kill Calann. Iron Heart (Day 312: May 24) * TRP: Jasper, Larkin, and Morgan (OUAT In Calimport). Day 290. Jasper gets injured fighting vampires with Morgan, and goes to Larkin for help. The two of them reconvene with Morgan later. * TRP: Ba'ob and Luci (Wolf Totem). Day 314 (May 26). Luci helps Ba'ob focus his new druidic magic. * TRP: Mishka and Sam (Boots). Day 315. Mishka and Sam run into each other in the course of ridding Grimwood Forest of a corrupted earth elemental. Sam attacks Mishka, not realizing who he is, and they take a brief break and chat in a cabin; then Sam goes on ahead alone and Mishka has to save him. Afterwards, they nap together. History Heist (Day 334: June 16) * TRP: Hansel and Raef (Chaver). Raef takes Hansel along to burn Aeaar's body. Afterwards, they get a drink and a room. Blood in the Water (Day 340: June 22) * Vignette: Ba'ob: Kind Ba'ob and the wolf say goodbye. Silence is Deadly (Day 341: June 23) *TRP: Goro and Luci (Cleric Pep Talk) Day 343 (June 25). Goro talks Luci through the apparent loss of her cleric powers, telling her that sometimes deities pick their clerics rather than the other way around. *Vignette: Luci: Moonlight. *TRP: Larkin, Roddy and Theo (Magpie) Day 344 (June 26). Theo escapes Roddy, hides in a well, and gets into trouble. Larkin and Roddy work together to find her— and then get into a fight once Larkin offers her a job. *TRP: Raef and Roddy (Magic Hands) Day 346 (June 28). Raef hangs out with Roddy while he gains a new cantrip. Roddy thinks it's spooky and shows off one he likes better. Then they go to prank Az. Aleksei Adventure Night (Day 350: July 2) * TRP: Aleksei, Hansel, and Mishka (Lynchpin). Unbeknownst to Hansel and Mishka, Aleksei tampers with Hansel's memories and makes him believe that Mishka lied about how he never would have hurt Jonn, and himself covered up the memory to patch things up with Hansel. Hansel runs Mishka off and tell him to leave his family alone. * Vignette: Aleksei: Lynchpin. Takes place partially during the Lynchpin TRP. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Blind Trust) Roddy falls down a ravine. Mishka rescues him, and tells him about the situation on the way back to the inn. Roddy refuses to believe Mishka or anyone else in the party is guilty. * TRP: Hansel and Goro (Falling Out Fallout). After Hansel drives Mishka away, Goro comforts Hansel over the apparent betrayal, but also becomes suspicious that all isn't as it seems. * TRP: Mishka and Goro (Innocence). Goro goes to find Mishka in the woods and hear his side of the story. * TRP: Aleksei, Hansel, and Mishka (The Most Amazing Idea). Sad, drunk Hansel reunites with Mishka, still partially believing that Mishka toyed with his memories but also still determined to protect and look after Mishka, who is equally determined to fix his husband. Hansel works out the truth right before Aleksei appears and kills him dead. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Reconciliation). Mishka goes to collect Goro to revive Hansel, and in a panic Goro dimension steps Hansel away to do it. Once Hansel is alive again, he insists on going back for Mishka, and much cuddling and comforting is done, as well as some explaining. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Brains and Baths). Day 351 (July 3). Goro fixes Hansel and Mishka's memories, then the gang relocates from Alabaster back to the castle, where the boys clean off their terrible night. * TRP: Goro and Everyone (Birthday). Day 351 (July 3). On his birthday, Goro hangs out with the Sterlings, Ombre, the Grangers, Amari, and Hansel. Luci bakes him a cake, Jonn gives him a chewy bracelet, Ombre gives him a magical picture of the Runners at dinner, the Grangers give him a group hug. *Vignette: Roddy's Family Journal: Curtains. Day 351 (July 3). Journal entry of Roddy's thoughts after he hears Hansel died. Downtime (Day 352-369) *TRP: Larkin and Mishka (The Vessel) Day 352. Larkin and Mishka kidnap the Vessel, an androgynous pureblood elf "Chosen One" who is worshipped in Alabaster as Corellon's living avatar on the mortal plane. They frame Abram Abernathy for kidnapping the Vessel, and they steal Aleksei Abernathy's finger from Abram to prevent Abram from ever resurrecting his son. *TRP: Goro, Roddy and Theo (Banites) Day 352 (July 4). An old 'friend' of Goro's from the Church of Helm shows up at the castle. Goro and Julius talk, and then things get violent, and then Roddy murders Julius. Theo gets a brief lesson in detective work, and afterwards Roddy tells Goro about Lesaya *TRP: Raef and Ombre (The Trickster). Day 352 (July 4). Raef realizes that Ombre is Volpae the Trickster, whose show he saw once as a child. They bond over magic, and she wins a favor from him. *TRP: Jonn and Larkin (Giantkilling). Day 355 (July 7). Larkin and Jonn go to intimidate Maaki. He doesn't cooperate and Jonn ends up killing him instead. *TRP: Ba'alchem, Goro, Hansel, and Sam (Demon Dream). Day 355 (July 7). Sam asks Goro to let his boss dream at him. In the dream, Ba'alchem offers Goro help in taking down the Church in exchange for help in acquiring a relic. Afterwards, Hansel cuddles Goro. *TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Letters). Day 356 (July 8). Larkin and Azriel have a heart to heart about their relationship. Azriel is attempting to get Jade Melaine on their side. *TRP: Goro and Sam (Follow). Day 357 (July 9). Goro spots Sam and attempts to bond with him, but also asks him a bunch of questions, which Sam finds annoying. *TRP: Anwyll and Raef (Sweet Dreams). Day 357 (night) (July 9). Anwyll and Raef have a heart to heart. Raef learns more of Anwyll's desires, and brings a piece of Anwyll home with him. *TRP: Raef and Roddy (Tomatoes and Knives). Day 358 (July 10). Roddy's been acting weird and Raef asks him why. Roddy reveals he knows Raef had previously skinned people.They talk a bit and then go prank Az, who dunks them in the fountain. Talking about acting ensues and maybe putting on a play *TRP: Goro and Morgan (Calimport Date). Day 358 (July 10). Goro and Morgan meet for a drink in Calimport and catch up like old times. Goro invites her to join him in his next Dream with Ba'alchem. They go back to her cottage for a shared nap. *TRP: Aziz, Goro, Morgan, and Sam (Second Opinions). Night 358 (July 10). Morgan joins Goro in a Dream to speak with Aziz. Afterwards, they discuss, Goro continues his attempts to befriend Sam, and then he cuddles with Morgan some more. The verdict: Aziz is a dangerous liar, but Goro thinks it might be better to work with him instead of against him. Mask gives his blessing. *TRP: Aziz, Raef, and Sam (Damn Dream). Day 360 (July 12). Sam visits Raef, and he and Aziz parley in a dream. Aziz offers Raef more power and protection, but Raef is undecided. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Memory Unblocking). Day 360. Goro removes the memory block Aleksei put on him, remembers being forced to have his mind read, and panics. Hansel and Mishka talk him down. *TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Overkill Comedown). Day 361 (July 13). After killing Aleksei, Mishka returns to the castle to give Hansel the good news. *TRP: Anwyll and Raef (Mine). Day: 361 - 362 (July 13-14). After the death of his latest child, Sloth, Anwyll becomes possessive of Raef, who he learns spoke to Pride, Anwyll's hated brother. *Vignette: Roddy's Family Journal: Happy Birthday To You. Day 363 (July 17) Roddy has an excellent birthday, and writes about it. Arc Five: Positively Pirates The Oracle (Day 370: July 25) *TRP: Luna and Mishka (Soon). Day 370. Mishka chats with Luna, coming to the conclusion that she may have been raised in a cult, and always been the Oracle. She says that Auril is coming soon. *TRP: Luna and Roddy (Colors). Day 370. Roddy chats with Luna, who tells him that she can see dancing colors, and that she can feel deities -- notably, that Auril is cold, and the outside is getting colder. He tries to use Detect Thoughts on her, but she seems to inadvertently throw it off. *TRP: Ombre and Raef (Spying). Day 370. Ombre calls in her favor with Raef, asking him to spy on Hansel and be sure that Hansel is good enough to marry Goro. Watersnake (Day: 371?) *TRP: Aziz, Goro, Hansel, and Sam (Contract). Day 371. Goro signs a contract to assist Sam and Aziz in exchange for a translation of the Auril scroll. *TRP: Mishka and Sam (White Sky). Day 371. Mishka finds Sam injured and distressed from insomnia, and coaxes him into letting Mishka tend to his wounds and help him relax. They chat for a while, and Mishka falls asleep cuddling him on the beach.